1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an active vehicle with variable inclination mechanism and the method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active vehicle of a variable inclination mechanism that drives lateral movement by turning direction and drives two wheels to produce a opposite longitudinal displacement so as to change inclination.
2. Description of Related Art
Widely used active vehicles are two-wheeled vehicle, three-wheeled vehicle or even four-wheeled vehicle. The two-wheeled vehicles are bicycles and motorcycles. Compared to the three-wheeled vehicle or four-wheeled vehicle, the two-wheeled vehicles have more maneuverability, and oil consumption, vehicle volume and price are much lower.
The two-wheeled vehicle just has a front wheel and a rear wheel, while the two-wheeled vehicle is stationary, it should be supported by kickstand or the rider him/herself. Its not convenient for disabled riders.
Thus, to overcome aforementioned shortcoming, three-wheeled vehicles have been developed. Compared to the three-wheeled vehicles, the three-wheeled vehicles have much seat space and riding comfort, and the three-wheeled vehicles have self-supported capability while three-wheeled vehicles are stationary. Because the three-wheeled vehicles have three wheels, two of three wheels are disposed parallel and a triangle is defined by the three wheels. Thus, while the three-wheeled vehicles are stationary, the three-wheeled vehicles have self-supported capability at flat ground without external forces.
However, the three-wheeled vehicles in prior art have no mechanism for “leaning” while the three-wheeled vehicles enter the curve. Thus, whatever the three-wheeled vehicles have two parallel wheels in front of or behind of the vehicles, unlike the two-wheeled vehicle, the three-wheeled vehicles in prior art cannot provide inclination force by leaning in entry of curve so that the three-wheeled vehicles easily turn over.
To overcome this shortcoming, the three-wheeled vehicles in prior art have a leaning mechanism or suspension system with a linkage system at the two parallel wheels so as to have “leaning” capability based on weight and center of mass of vehicles. However, the leaning mechanism or suspension system should be operated by the driver's weight because a moment of force due to the driver's weight pushes the vehicle to lean. Thus, leaning mechanism or suspension system of the three-wheeled vehicles in prior art merely passively provide vehicles with “leaning” capability.
Furthermore, the leaning mechanism or suspension system of the three-wheeled vehicles in prior art operate independently, and cannot provide two wheels with real-time and synchronous change of leaning angle and cannot make sure whether the vehicles can safely enter and leave the curve.
Moreover, although the three-wheeled vehicles in prior art unlike two-wheeled vehicles needs additional kickstand while the three-wheeled vehicles are stationary, riders should use their legs to balance the vehicles before manually locking the leaning mechanism or suspension system to support the vehicles. It is not convenient for rider to support vehicles while in stationary.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for active vehicle with a variable inclination apparatus to provide sufficient inclination vehicle while the vehicle passes the curve with more riding safety.